


Just a normal conversation

by Devilsangel84



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilsangel84/pseuds/Devilsangel84
Summary: This story is a short one-shot. I just needed to write it down. It is AU and of course MirAndyA repost from ff.net from a long time ago.... :-)Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I gain nothing by it. I just have a little fun.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Just a normal conversation

It was late evening and Andy waited for the Book. She just had another fight on the phone with Nate about her being late. She sighed frustrated.

Why does he always argue? He knows I need that job. Even if it isn't well paid and I'm always staying late. But it is enough to pay the bills. And really, I don't complain, if he is staying late at the restaurant on my free evenings. And now Lily and Doug back him up. They really don't know, what it is like to work for Runway. No, for Miranda Priestly.

Andy smiled at the thought of Miranda. And as if on cue, she heard that low soft voice carrying out of the inner office.

"Andrea."

Andy stood up, rounded her desk and stepped into Miranda's office.

"Yes, Miranda?" She directly looked at her boss.

Miranda let her gaze openly roam over her assistants beautiful body. She had heard Andrea arguing on the phone. Her blue/grey eyes locked on soft brown ones, searching.

"Was there a reason for yelling at someone on the phone?" Miranda took her glasses off and laid them down on her desk.

"No. Oh, I am so sorry, Miranda. I didn't mean to disturb you." Andrea dropped her gaze.

"But nonetheless you did. What happened?"

Miranda noticed Andrea fidgeting with the sleeves of her jacket. She was obviously nervous.

"It wasn't important. I just had to reschedule something."

"Andrea, look at me." Miranda leaned back in her seat. As her assistant didn't respond, she weight up what to do. She didn't want to upset Andrea any further. But she had no clue, how to make her fell better. Then an idea crossed her mind. She nodded to herself.

"Andrea, listen." Miranda waited for her assistant to react. As Andrea slowly lifted her head, she spoke again. "Since I have at least enough work for another hour left, you can go home and I take the Book with me, when I leave. So you can relax the rest of the evening."

"No." Andrea shot out and looked terrified at her boss. She took a calming breath and started again.

"No, Miranda. I can stay. After all it is my job to deliver the Book. Why would you want to stay that long? The twins are waiting for you."

Miranda stood and rounded her desk. Andrea unconsciously made a step back.

"As I said there is enough work on that desk. And the girls are already sleeping." She stated. Surprised about her own willingness to explain herself.

"What about Stephen?" Andrea whispered.

"What about him?" Miranda looked irritated. "Andrea, what is going on? Is something wrong with that boyfriend of yours?"

Andrea nearly jumped as Miranda mentioned Nate.

Miranda saw it and knew instantly she had hit an open wound.

"Where you arguing with your boyfriend earlier?" Miranda's voice was unusually soft and Andy immediately knew the difference. This was the tone Miranda only used, when spaeking to the girls.. She looked up again and locked eyes with her boss. The normally stormy eyes, were affectionate and caring.

Could that really be? Did Miranda care?

"Andrea?"

"Sorry." Andrea mumbled "Yeah...yes, we had a fight."

"Why?" Miranda laid her hand on Andy's elbow and led her to the couch in the corner of the office. "Sit down."

She waited until Andrea sat comfortably and took the seat to her right.

"He can't accept, that I have to work long hours. It is always the same. Nate can do whatever he wants. But I have to be on call for him." Andrea tried to stop the tears that threatened to spill. "What can I do?"

Andrea looked lost. Miranda took her hands and stroked them gently.

"I am hardly the right person to answer that question, considering my relationships." Miranda shot her a half smile and Andy started to smile again.

"I can't tell you, what is best for you, Andrea. But maybe it would be good to take tomorrow off. So you have a long weekend to think things through."

"You sure, you don't need me tomorrow?" Andrea didn't know, if it was good to ask Miranda that, but she really wanted to make sure, her boss wasn't giving her a day off, just to reschedule half of the day.

Miranda laughed softly. Hearing that lovely sound caused Andy to shiver.

"Yes, I am sure I can handle one day without you. As long as you promise me, you'll be back on Monday and have everything sorted out." Then Miranda took a deep breath and connected with deep brown eyes. "As for needing you, Andrea, there will never again be a day, when I don't need you."


End file.
